My Good Little Girl - A FioLee Fanfiction
by Ravenfeather25
Summary: Fionna the Human is the only known human in Ooo. She only wants to be a hero and save the day, but when she learns that her vampire friend, Marshall Lee, has fallen for her, she starts to forget everything she's ever believed in because she discovers that she has fallen for him, too.
1. Chapter One

"Come on, admit it Fionna," I whispered in her ear. "You are in love with me."

She gasped. Her cheeks grew to a rosey red. "I... I am not!"

"Oh, come on, baby," I said to her. She just glared at me. "The growing redness in your cheeks says otherwise. Man, the color could feed me for a week!"

"Ugh, okay, listen," she began, ignoring me, "Tomorrow is my birthday, if you bothered to remember, and I am having a party at the Treehouse. And, Marshall, I want you to come. As long as you aren't an arrogant dingus."

"Hey hey, Fifi," I chuckled. "Wait, is Gumball going to be there...?"

"Well, yeah," she answered.

"Well, I don't know if I'll go then, but maybe you can hang out here after your party is over," I almost muttered. She looked at me a moment, almost as if she were studying me.

"But..." she trailed off.

"But, what?" I said, willing her to continue.

"You have to come," She finished.

"Listen, I said I might, alright?" I said softly.

"Just come!" She said with a raised voice. "And don't pick fights with Prince Gumball, alright?"

I chuckled and nodded. "Alright, Fifi. Go home and sleep. You're turning 16 tomorrow."

She smiled at me. I smiled back. Fionna ambushed me in a bear hug and ran off. I could feel myself blush. She probably thought I didn't want to come only because I didn't like Gumball, but it was really because I didn't want to see her flirting with him. I couldn't ever tell her that, though. She probably would have thought that I was toying with her emotions, anyways. I sat there, staring at the moon for a while. Some serious philosophical stuff, ya know? Staring at the moon, thinking about her. Kinda feels like I'm creeping on her by thinking about her so much. But, hey, as long as Fionna doesn't know, it's cool. And I can never let her know.

Fionna's POV:

After I gave Marshall Lee a hug, I kind of ran away. Partly cause I needed to sleep, but mainly cause I didn't want him seeing my mad red cheeks. I knew they were blushing like math, but he could not see it. All I really knew then was that I couldn't wait for my party the next day. I knew it was gonna be tops blooby, and I really wanted to party down with Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball. One more than the other. And plus I was turning 16! Old enough to do extra things! Like, I don't know! But, I wanted to do them. As I was running to get back to the Treehouse, I was ambushed. I found myself on the back of Cake and she was running home as well.

"Cake!" I yelled. "Where did you come from?"

"Oh, I was followin' you, honey," she began, "but then I lost you when you met up with Marshall Lee."

"You were _following_ me?" I asked with a hint of irritation in my voice.

"Yeah, honey," she answered, obviously oblivious to the annoyance in my voice. "I wanted to make sure that vampire hunk wasn't tryin' to hurt my girl!"

"V-vampire hunk?" I asked.

"Come on, honey," She said. "You gotta admit that Marshall is smokin'!"

"Yeahhh..." I trailed off. "Wait, what?! No! I mean... maybe? He's... shut up, Cake!"

"Ooh, honey, you got a crush!" She exclaimed. I gasped and pinched her ear.

"Wha- no!" I yelled defensively. "No way! Me and Marshall are just friends!"

"Mhmm. Keep tellin' yourself that, honey."

I awoke the next day. I was so confused... While I was asleep, I had a dream about _Marshall_. We were kissing and he told me he really liked me. Thinking about it made me blush...

"FIONNA, ARE YOU AWAKE?" I heard Cake yell from downstairs.

"Yeah, just let me get dressed!" I yelled back. So, that's what I did. I got out of bed, took off my PJs and slipped on my regular attire. I quickly ran down the stairs and the ladders to the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!" Cake shouted. "I made at your favorite breakfast foods, honey. Eat!"

"Wow, thanks, Cake," I said excitedly. It was all my favorite breakfast foods. Chocolate chip waffles. Bacon. Muffins. Donuts. It was great. I couldn't wait to gobble it up.

"No problem, honey," Cake said. "After this we are playing video games, getting your birthday cake, all the party stuff and setting it up. It's gonna be all work until the party."

"That's alright," I said after swallowing a bite of muffin.

"Are you gona flirt it up with Marshall lee?" She asked out of nowhere. I choked on a piece of bacon.

"What?" I rasped. "Why would I flirt with Marshall Lee?"

"Ha. No reason," She winked. "Eat your breakfast."

She walked out of the room without another word. I stared after her in disbelief. _ Why would she say something like that?_ Then I remembered my dream the night before. _Does she know something about me that even I don't know about myself?_ I shook the thought away. No, of course not. If that dream really meant something, I'd be the first to know. Right?

Me and Cake were putting up the last decorations for my party when Marshall Lee burst into our house through the window.

"Marshall!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, Fifi!" He greeted me. "Am I early? I think I am early. I brought my bass. I also brought red velvet cupcakes. Yes, I am positive that I am early."

"Uh, yeah," I said. "It's cool, though."

"Good," He said while lifting up a couple of cupcake pans. "I brought these. Mainly for me, but other people can eat them."

"Oh, I'll take those," I grabbed them and set them on the food and snack table. "So, why'd you come so early?"

"I don't know," He answered. "Happy mistake?"

He was looking around he treehouse. "You've kept it looking great. Loving it."

"Heh, yeah." I said awkwardly. Then we were silent for awhile.

Soon, more people started showing up. Prince Gumball showed up last. "Sorry, I almost forgot your birthday! I-I mean your birthday party."

I sighed. "Yeah..."

"But, I am here now!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah, have fun." I muttered. _What a jerk..._ I thought. I looked around the party and saw Marshall sitting alone and glaring at Gumball. He noticed me staring at him and he beckoned for me to come over to him. He stood up as I approached him.

"Come with me." He said and he started walking away. I followed him to one of the balcony's outside the treehouse. He grabbed my hand and flew us up to the highest point on the tree. We both sat down. "I heard Gumball. What a real jerk."

"What?" I began. "Oh, no. He was just busy running the candy kindgom. That's all."

"You don't have to defend him in front of me, Fionna," He said softly. "I can tell that you're mad at him."

I sighed. "I just always remember his birthdays and get him gifts, yet he forgets mine and brings me nothing... It's so messed up."

"I know," He agreed. I looked at him gratefully.

"You just get me, Marshall," I said.

"I know," he laughed.

Marshall's POV:

We sat on the roof of Fionna and Cake's Treehouse for a long time. No one seemed to miss her at the party, even though it was for her. From what I could hear, Gumball was hogging attention inside, so no one had even noticed that me and her were gone.

"Marshall, can I tell you a secret?" Fionna asked me.

"Of course," I replied.

"I really don't like Prince Gumball sometimes," she whispered. I chuckled. For a moment I was just staring into Fionna's blue-green eyes. I couldn't help but thinking _Wow, she is so beautiful._ Then I realized she was speaking to me. "Marshall? What are you staring at?"

"You," I answered softly. She stared at me and a blush crept onto her cheeks. She looked away when she realized it.

"Can I tell _you_ a secret, Fionna?" I said without thinking. She nodded. I leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I am in love with you."

She gasped and backed away.

"What?" She whispered. "Why are you doing this?"

"Fionna-"

"No! Don't speak!" She said, cutting me off. "I am tired of you toying with my emotions like this. It's not fair!"

"I'm not!" I said defensively. "I swear!"

"I don't believe you. You are always doing this to to me," She hissed at me. She stood up and began to walk away. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "You should leave..."

She continued walking away and then she started to climb back down to the party.

I think I just blew it.


	2. Chapter Two

Fionna's POV:

_Why would Marshall say that to me. He knows how I feel about him toying with my emotions! And I thought Gumball was the jerk..._ These thoughts were running wildly through my head. I knew he was lying. I knew he was just trying to mess with me. He always was saying stuff about me being in love with him, so he had to be lying about this. But, I had to admit that a small part of me thought he was telling the truth. _No!_ No, he couldn't have been telling the truth. Could he?

I slowly climbed down the side of the Treehouse. I felt hot tears streaming down my face. My chest convulsing through sobs.

"Fionna, you're going to fall!" I heard Marshall Lee shout from above. I ignored him and pressed on. "Fionna, be mad if you want, but please let me get you down safely."

I continued to ignore him and attempted to climb down. The tears were making my vision blurry, and I couldn't see where I was placing my feet, but I was determined to prove I could get down on my own. So, I went on. I wasn't even half-way down. My foot slipped.

"Fionna!" Marshall shouted. I was falling and I was crying and I was screaming. Marshall Lee quickly shapeshifted into a large bat-like figure. He swooped down. I didn't think he'd make it in time, but he did. He caught me in his arms. We landed safely on the ground. I felt him shift back into his normal self. He was cradling me.

I sobbed loudly. "That was so scary."

"Shh, I've got you," He whispered.

"No!" I pushed him away and stood up. "No, you have to go. Now. This is all your fault, so just go."

He stared at me, pain clouding his gaze. "Alright."

I then realized that we were being watched. All of the guests were at the doors and windows watching us. "Everyone go home. The party is over!"

I pushed through the crowd that was at the front door, crying even harder than before. I didn't even take the time to go up to my bedroom. I just waited for everyone to leave, then I curled up on the couch. I don't even remember falling asleep. Just crying and telling Cake not to bother me. I felt horrible. I didn't want to talk to anyone. But, at some point during my pain, I fell asleep.

I awoke with a headache. A pounding headache. I opened my eyes and saw Cake. She must have been waiting for me to wake up.

"I already know what happened," She said as soon as she noticed I was awake. I stared at her in disbelief.

"How?" I asked.

"You told me in your sleep," She answered.

"Oh..." I trailed off. "Has he made any contact with us?"

"Nope," Cake replied. "No sign of Marshall Lee since last night."

"Good..." I muttered. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to see him. I just wanted to be alone.

"C'mon, Honey, lets eat," I looked over at the dining table and saw that Cake had made breakfast. I stood up and stumbled over to the table and sat down. I honestly wasn't that hungry, so I don't know why I even ate anything. I forced the food down to make Cake think I was okay. But, really, I was far from okay.

"Do you want some juice or anything?" Cake asked me. I just shook my head. "You sure?"

This time I nodded. "I think I am going to go to the Candy Kingdom. Maybe hanging out with Gumball will take my mind off of this stuff."

"Alrighty, honey, but be careful," Cake said. I nodded again and walk away.

When I got to the Candy Castle, Gumball was talking to Peppermint Maid. He noticed me as soon as I walked in. "Hello, Fionna!"

"Hi, Gumball," I greeted him. "Am I interrupting something?

"No, no!" He assured me. "You're fine. How are you feeling? I heard what happened. Let me just say, Marshall Lee is such a bad guy. Don't worry yourself with him!"

"Oh, thanks, I guess..." I trailed off. Then Prince Gumball put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"I am here for you, Fionna,"

"Uhm, that's greeat," I moved his hands off of my shoulders. "Listen, I just wanted to hang, so can we not talk about last night?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed. "Let's go to my garden!"

Without another word, he walked away, and I followed. We reached some very fancy french doors. Gumball opened them and led me into the garden. Then he beckoned for me to sit at a table. The table was under a wooden gazeebo. I sat down and Gumball pushed in my chair for me. Then he sat down.

"So?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked in reply.

"Well, what do you wanna talk about?" He asked. I thought about it for a minute.

"I don't know..." I admitted.

"Oh..."

"I think I am just going to leave. See you later, Gumball," I got up and left. Not even Gumball could help me. I felt so hopeless. My mind seemed to only be on Marshall Lee, and that was bad. I didn't want to think about him. I just wanted to forget about him because I was tired of him toying with my emotions. _But, what if he wasn't?_ A little voice in my head kept telling me. I wanted to believe it, but I knew it wasn't true. He'd been doing that to me forever. I had to get my mind off of him. Somehow or the other, I was going to forget him. _But how?_

Marshall's POV:

"Cake, can I-" Click! She hung up. It was the second time I had called since I woke up. I had to talk to Fionna, but there was no way for me to get through to her. Every time I called, Cake hung up as soon as she heard me. _There must be some way for me to get to her._ I thought. Then it occurred to me.

"The song..." I muttered to myself. I spent the next few hours until night time practicing a song on my bass and memorizing the lyrics. Getting so frustrated whenever I messed up a note or a line. I knew I had to do this if I was ever going to get her to believe that I wasn't lying. _I wish I hadn't told her_. I thought regretfully. _No! I need for her to know._ I knew I was feeling that for a long time, but I had just kept it to myself. Always telling myself that it wasn't true. I was stupid to think it wasn't. I cared about Fionna so much. I loved how she spent her time trying to save the world. How this clump of her blonde hair would hang out of her white hat. How her eyes shone in the moonlight. How she always thought of her friends before herself. She was so selfless. Unlike me, who is completely selfish. Always thinking only about myself. Never stopping to think about how others felt. It was funny because she'd always look past that side of me. She'd always find good in someone even if they couldn't. Even if they didn't want to be good.

I kept trying to put that song together. I was working really hard to make it perfect. She deserved for it to be perfect. I had started this mess and I was going to fix it, no matter what it took. If that meant spending hours on a song, then that was what it meant. I was almost finished. Just was putting the final touches on the tune. Then the sun went down, and the moon rose. I grabbed some candles, my amp, and a lighter. I got a rose, and as quickly as I could, I flew over to the Treehouse, lit the couple candles, and hooked up my bass to its amp. Then I started playing.

"Good little girl, always picking a fight with me," I sang. "You know that I'm bad, and I wish you were spending the night with me. What can I do? You're my good little girl."

I looked up and Fionna was staring at me from the balcony. "Next part is yours, Fifi." I called to her. She smirked and continued the song. _It's working!_ I thought happily as she was singing. Her voice was angelic. It was soft, but powerful. It was smooth and her sound made me want to melt.

"Bad little boy, that's what you acted like. You know I wouldn't buy that you're that kind of guy. Cause if you were, you wouldn't ever want me, my bad little boy." She carried the tune so perfectly. Making up the lyrics as she went along. It was so great.

I strummed a short solo just so I could make this moment last as long as it could. "I always thought I was a villain. Every night, I was never out killing or sending people running like children. I know what you think, but, I swear, girl, these words aren't lip synced. You know all my deepest fears. You know that I'm not from here. That I'm from the Nightosphere. I always thought you were transparent, but you're not. And I've got a thing for you, girl. Isn't it apparent?"

I strummed another short solo. I still never wanted that moment to end. I wanted it to go on forever, so I tried as hard as I could to make that happen. "My good little girl, could you spend the night with me? We both know that I'm bad and that you love to fight with me. But what can I do for my good little girl?"

"My bad little boy, first stop acting like that. You know I'll never buy that you could ever be that kind of guy. Cause if you were, I wouldn't be your good little girl."

I smiled and flew up to the balcony where she was standing. "What can I do for my good little girl?"

"This," She then pulled me into a long kiss. Slowly, she pulled away. Fionna sang one last angelic line. "What can I say? You're my bad little boy."


	3. Chapter Three

p data-p-id="a21061fdb72239fe34413ea037bd3eae"Fionna's POV:/p  
p data-p-id="ff195efc3df3c23a19336e481e39e4e3"emI just kissed him!/em I thought to myself. That wasn't the only thought I had. I had so many running through my mind, but it was impossible to hear any of them. I felt like I was going to explode with happiness. I had just kissed him, and I was so happy I did. I realized that I actually did like him. He wasn't toying with my emotions, he was telling the truth. He really liked me, too./p  
p data-p-id="22737231054c4c2de60bea8ea487b7ac""So, you really do like me..." I muttered, avoiding his eyes. Look at him, Fionna!/p  
p data-p-id="af85972be3ffdad7fff40a1b39b86b6c""Well, yeah," he answered a bit awkwardly. "I told you that didn't I?"/p  
p data-p-id="245a7eaa5b6ef222808ce18907f52bb9"He chuckled and I blushed. My cheeks felt like they were burning. As if they were on fire. Why is it suddenly so awkward? "I... I just... You've always seemed to toy with my emotions, and I didn't know how to feel when you told me that you l-"/p  
p data-p-id="fad050a9cf9f6dbe03b7a3f5e098989a"I stopped as soon as I thought it. He said he emloved/em me. That's what he had told me at the party. That he loved me. Not that he liked me. That he loved me. Oh, glob, please help me understand this boy./p  
p data-p-id="10ef9dcf1265c6291476f666de1887a2""That I loved you?" He finished for me. I looked up at him. I was a bit shocked and I didn't say anything. I just nodded. "Well, I do."/p  
p data-p-id="f6bb52bdb2c27744c091eb49f7fef706"I swallowed hard. My cheeks were still burning. I felt this odd electricity between us. I didn't know what to say, what to do, or what to think. I really needed a little help. A little guidance. Instead, I had a lot of, "I'm going into shock someone please help me before my heart bursts out of my chest."/p  
p data-p-id="a2badd7983e2449f4bf0b87efc85bf17"All I could think was, "what do I do? Help me! I have no idea what to say. I'm so lost. He emloves /emme?"/p  
p data-p-id="acb5f51e1bd2d68382ac504bddb6e56b"Someone help me before I start panicking!/p  
p data-p-id="975a34df3550c566da773c8db545bb89""Fi?" Marshall said with concern. "Fionna? What's wrong?"/p  
p data-p-id="6a8f1faa1aa8ab856e49a01883e18a6f"I had no idea what he was talking about until I realized I was having a panic attack. emOh, great. /emA panic attack. That's all I need. Then suddenly I was falling backwards. I felt arms catching me from underneath. Then everything went black./p  
p data-p-id="58597f62fc889f19d227e360a2101b22"Marshall's POV:/p  
p data-p-id="c4e03b334280122d159d96c09749872d"She was shaking so bad. Fionna was. I was really scared and concerned. She then fell back. I realized she had fainted and I quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground./p  
p data-p-id="abe7ce343130efbb925999b6739a830e""Oh, Fi," I whispered. I then carried her into the treehouse and carried her to her room. I laid her into her bed and tucked her in. She was sleeping so peacefully./p  
p data-p-id="7c0f6b5eab997392242695c2f98722c7"_/p  
p data-p-id="e6aa6e24ba62f16d140962957c8f35f1"I spent the next hour or so sitting next to her bed waiting for her to wake up. Cake came up there once and saw me and almost flipped out. I told her that Fionna had fainted and she came around. We had been caring for her. Putting wet towels on her head and making sure she was comfortable. She looked really content, even though she was unconscious. Funny how that works, right? I didn't really know what to do, so I just let Cake order me around. I felt like a nurse. I was kind of nursing her, so. That's a bit accurate. It seemed like she'd never wake up. I was starting to get scared, honestly, but then that hour of nursing ended. She started stirring in her bed and she blinked open her eyes./p  
p data-p-id="a28d8a594be5ab1505dda2616bdea5af""Marshall?" She said hoarsely. I smiled at her./p  
p data-p-id="9b4a430322425939da1204c66a9a5588""Yeah?" I asked softly. She coughed and my smile faded. Was she okay? She must have seen the concerned expression on my face because she smiled and acted like she was totally fine./p  
p data-p-id="c89a8e397498b782fd36e732ab456335""My mouth is a bit dry, that's all," she reassured me. I nodded and stood up immediately. I made for the door of her bedroom. "Where are you going?"/p  
p data-p-id="d181429fe493a822e83481f271767d40""To get you some water," I replied. She nodded and I smiled at her. I flew down past the ladders and into their kitchen. I flew to the sink and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. Then I filled the glass and flew back up into Fionna's room. She smiled at me as I handed the glass to her. Fionna took a few sips and set the glass down on the side table./p  
p data-p-id="d181429fe493a822e83481f271767d40""I think I should try to get some sleep since my head is pounding," she said softly. She let out a quiet yawn and curled up in bed. Before I could say anything, she was already asleep. I bent down and kissed her forehead before I flew down into the living room. I didn't want to leave, so I curled up on the couch and fell asleep myself./p  
p data-p-id="d181429fe493a822e83481f271767d40" /p  
p data-p-id="d181429fe493a822e83481f271767d40"strongem*I'd like to apologise for the short chapter. Having a slight writers block, but I wanted you guys to get something to read.*/em/strong/p 


End file.
